


Winter Riding Rhythms

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Motorcycles, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on a motorcycle can bring two people extremely close, such contact stirs other thoughts between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Riding Rhythms

Streaming banners of headlines were endless underneath the chicly dressed news reporter as flashing boxed images off to his side captured the subject of interest. The well-rehearsed voice broadcasted itself from the television to reach across the living room to the distracted listener, whose eyes danced along the shadows casted on the ceiling. A pencil tight in Lalna’s grip tapped on the notepad in his other hand, marking the paper with light clips. His sigh drowned out even the anchorman as his attention found the clock. Debating in his head if he should call it a night, he looked back to his page. Diagrams, equations and side note scribbles littered the paper along with his most recent writings which spewed nonsensical cues for him to come back to.

Exhaling again Lalna dropped his writing materials onto the coffee table in front of him, replacing them with a sleek remote. Giving one more glance over the breaking news titles he switched off the television, placing the remote back down beside the notepad. The bright luminescence had disappeared from the room, leaving the only source of light to drift from the hallway lamp and the slightly ajar door leading to the garage.

Lalna smiled as he looked down the short corridor to the glow that escaped the cold storage, pulling him towards the gentle familiarity. His bare feet crept silently along the carpet to reach the chilling stone floor as the door was gradually pushed open. Bright weathered lights washed over him forcing his eyes to blink groggily, adjusting to the sudden change.

Once Lalna’s sight grew accustomed, his awareness fell on the focal attraction. Tall and tired Rythian sat in the centre of the cold concrete, enthralled by the mechanical project in front of him. The dark motorcycle was a constant consumer of his time and filler of his pride, for his hours were enjoyable as he toiled over improving the bike even when his own body was ignored. Lalna loved watching the silent man take delicate care for such a machine, always surprised at his willingness to learn the metals and combustions with his typical distaste for mechanical science.

A light sheen of sweat coated Rythian’s upper body, the peeks of his shoulder blades popped out from underneath the grey tank top. His muscles shifted underneath his dusky skin as he moved about the engine of the motorcycle, exchanging tools that lay around him. Lalna couldn’t help his deep breath as he took in the immense amount of satisfaction he felt while he watched the other.

“What part are you tinkering with this time?” Lalna was calm as a grin took its proper place.

Relaxing his body to loosen the muscles, Rythian let go of his tools, “Just a bit of all around maintenance. Soon it will be warm enough to go out on it again.” Reaching around to his back pocket Rythian pulled out a grimy rag to wipe the smudges off his hands, “Do you want to come with me on the first ride in the spring, once everything is in shape?” He scanned over the shinning metal and smooth leather as he pulled himself up off the ground, tossing the rag onto a nearby workbench.

“Of course,” Lalna lifted his body away from the frame of the door to saunter over, “The first ride of the year is your favorite,” A hand found Rythian’s upper back to push at the overused muscles and shift his clothing, “The smile you get when you hit high speeds, it’s like looking at a kid on Christmas morning.”

Rythian chuckled, looking over to the other, “Well it pretty much feels like that.” He sighed deeply through his nose as he tilted his head to the side, feeling Lalna’s hand come up to touch his cheek, “I miss the fresh winds and leaning with the roads…”

“I miss seeing you dressed in tight leather.” Lalna giggled as he pinched the end of Rythian’s chin.

“You need to be, the material is thick and durable enough in case of an accident.” The tall man twisted his head away from Lalna’s grip to rub at the scratched skin.

“Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you’ll finally admit you just like wearing it.” Slinking around the motorcycle Lalna took a moment to admire the effort Rythian had put into the machine: the clean polish to every pipe, custom fit handles, even the durable leather side bags that stored various materials for longer trips, every piece was top quality work. Eyeing over the arched seat Lalna curled his smile as he slung a leg over the metallic machine to sit comfortably. He leaned forward, resting his chest against the metal body, arms stretching out to grip the slick handles. Lalna shifted slightly in his dramatic position, imagining speed racing to be done in a similar fashion.

Watching the change in body movements, Rythian couldn’t help himself as he ran a hand down the curve in Lalna’s back, resting his fingers at the bottom of his tailbone. “I think we should get you a leather getup, something that would fit in all the right places.” His fingertips brushed under the hem of Lalna’s shirt, tickling the sensitive skin of his back.

“Well if you really do wear leather for safety than I won’t need it,” Lalna breathed in the feeling of the light teasing on his lower back, “I trust your driving skills enough to not get us killed.” Sitting back up, the playful fingers fell with gravity to Lalna’s disappointment.

“It’s not my skills I doubt, its other drivers I don’t trust. So I never take chances when it comes to safety, especially yours.” Sweeping fingers along Lalna’s chin Rythian caught a stray lock of hair to skillfully tuck it behind his ear. “It wouldn’t have to be a pair of chaps, even though I’m sure they would look great on you.” Rythian placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Lalna’s jaw, perking his lips just enough to echo the small break.

Leading his hands around to the edge of the seat Rythian gave encouragement with his hands for Lalna to inch forward on the bike, pushing carefully at his spine. Lalna took the hint and allowed for the other to mount the machine as well, to sit snuggly behind him. Long arms roped around Lalna’s torso almost circling back around entirely, hands coming to rest just before the sides of his ribs. Rythian pulled Lalna in closer, resting the bridge of his nose at the base of the blonde’s skull, releasing breaths along his neck.

Lalna could feel Rythian’s chest expand and fall on his back as his pelvis pressed tightly against him, shifting with each breath. The subtle movements spawned tiny prickles to skip all across his skin and his shiver to ward them off only fueled the next wave.

“What do you…?” Lalna clicked his tongue to the bottom of his mouth slowly, “What do you say to taking a bit of a ride?” He drew his hands away from the grips of the bike to drape fingers lazily along Rythian’s forearms, bending into the pressed skin.

Giving leeway to the exploring hands Rythian smoothed the side of his face into the short hairs at the top of Lalna’s neck, “It’s nearly one in morning and there’s a good foot of snow outside, I don’t think we can go for a ride anywhere using this.”

Deviously, Lalna straightened his head, pushing back against the man. His lips curved even more than before as he whispered out: “I didn’t mean the bike.”

Rythian lifted his face from the messily locks, “Oh?”

“I was thinking,” Lalna traced his fingers along Rythian’s arms, almost hugging around his own middle, “That you could take me for a scenic ride, in the bedroom…”

“Oh…” Rythian’s voice vibrated through his throat, expelling more moist air out his mouth than sound, “But I don’t think you’re dressed properly…” His hands moved down the blonde’s sides, sliding around his hips to brush the tops of his thighs.

Leaning his head back onto the tight shoulders behind him Lalna sighed, “I was hoping you could help me.” Letting his hands drop he found Rythian’s and began to push them to travel his body at a leisurelier pace.

Brushing cheek to cheek Rythian relished Lalna’s soft face, “If I take you for a ride, will you purr for me? Just like the bike..?” His guided hands inched slower and slower towards Lalna’s pants fly, popping the button above it.

Lalna pushed himself into the wandering hands, arching more of his neck onto Rythian’s shoulder, “If you rub me the right way I’ll purr like a kitten for you.” He hummed at a higher than usual octave as Rythian’s fingers graced the skin that the front of his pants still hid.

Rythian smiled at the affect, teasing his hands about for one more round before he pulled them away, straightening his back out. He took in a much needed breath of cool air before extracting himself away from the now warmed seat. Watching how Lalna adjusted awkwardly as he peeled away from the bike as well Rythian tangled a hand into his dark hair, letting the strands push apart from one another. Lalna’s chest heaved, trying to calm his breathing as he watched the tall man’s hair feather slowly.

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Was the cue Lalna needed to whip around and dash back into the house. The heated excitement rattled around in his brain as his clumsy feet missed the first step on the stairwell, throwing him into the banister. Taking a moment to secure his breathing Lalna raced up the stairs, trying to skip steps in twos as he went.

Reaching the bedroom Lalna bumped into the door, pushing it open, rushing into the room before flopping down on the bed. He could feel his heart beat up and down within his chest, fighting to breathe slowly. He took in the smell of the bedding holding it deep within his nose before releasing the air. In his mind, Lalna tried to sort out what needed to be done before Rythian made his way up.

Tossing to his side he jumped up from the mattress to strip away the puffed duvet, letting it pool at the foot of the bed. His head jerked around, looking for anything else that he felt the need to be sorted out in preparation. Whisking over to the bedside lamp Lalna flicked on the dim lighting in favour of the bright ceiling light which he dashed to next flipping the switch off.

Standing in the middle of the room Lalna took in a long drawn breath, trying to calm his buzzing mind. He didn’t want Rythian to pick up on how overzealous he was, it would make their eccentric tango less of a challenge.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Lalna was ready to tear it off the fabric, but was taken by surprise as his shoulders were gripped from behind, “I thought you said you needed my help in picking out the proper attire..?” Rythian’s voice melted across Lalna’s ears. “Or does my kitten know how to purr without me?”

Lalna shivered as the hands on his shoulders made their way down his body, “N-no, of course not,” His voice shook out from his throat, “Kitten needs you,” A brush from Rythian’s hands as they slipped under the shirt’s material to grace his abdomen coaxed a soft moan from Lalna’s lips, “Needs you…” He repeated, pushing his arms behind to find Rythian’s neck, lopping around to gain a grip. Bending his knees Lalna pushed his backside into Rythian’s stomach, sliding down firmly and springing back to pull out Rythian’s own soft sound.

Turning around with hot breath on his lips Lalna could make out the deep tranquility laced in Rythian’s eyes. He could feel hands reach around the hem of his shirt but gave them no attention, allowing them access, “I think that this shirt…” Rythian puffed as his hands pulled the material up along Lalna’s chest, stripping the fabric slowly off of him, “Really doesn’t suit you.” Confiscating the shirt Rythian dropped it to the ground while eyeing up his prize. Pushing a palm flat on Lalna’s chest he tensed his fingers to tickle down, rubbing gently at the round in his belly before coming to rest in a new patch of hair.

Savouring each directed sensation and the unintentional brushes on other parts of his body; Lalna brought his hands to grip into the muscles in Rythian’s back, feeling the glossy sweat still tight to his skin from his earlier labour, “And the pants?” He shifted his hips to rub on the taller man.

Rythian reciprocated Lalna’s motion while bringing his hands down to grip the top of his pants, “They need to go.” He accentuated each word as if it was its own sentence while his overpowering hands quickly undid each fastening. Rythian reached into the exposed opening to finger at the light material underneath.

Lalna’s breath relaxed as his eyelids dropped, the touch from Rythian lulled him, forcing his grip to tighten and his breathing to gain weight. The fingers moved away to push at the pants, letting them drop to Lalna’s feet. The absence of fabric brought cool air to nip his skin, sprinkling goose bumps all along his legs. Without any cajoling Rythian pushed Lalna’s banned underwear away from his skin and watched it drop to join the pants. Rythian’s eyes studied every span of Lalna’s skin, taking every inch in, he breathed deeply, “Step out of the pants,” His silk like tones commanded the action to which Lalna followed, no questions asked. “Do you want a ride?” His teasingly low voice accompanied his greedy hands that tugged in casual places along Lalna’s back.

“A slow ride…” Lalna joined the dance of words, feeling strong hands squeeze to their desire across his skin, “Take me so slow… I want to see all the sights.” The hands took a parallel firm hold of the flesh above Lalna’s hips before they used the achieved grip to push Lalna back, letting him collapse onto the bed behind him.

Gasping at the sudden change of angle Lalna soon found himself in a cage of limbs with Rythian’s sharp eyes meeting his. A shiver sped through his spine as he realized how bare he was in comparison. He could hear the scrub of fabric when Rythian’s pants slipped along the sheets as he watched his head dip down slowly, pressing lips to lips giving Lalna no time to find his breathing. Both mouths open simultaneously to engage in a battle of the tongues; pressing down on one another, swiping along the sides and even gliding across the tops of teeth. Drool slipped out of the corner of Lalna’s mouth, dripping down his cheek to finally absorb into the bed sheets. A feeling of success spilled inside of Lalna as his tongue pushed down past Rythian’s teeth into the warmth of his cheek, extracting a high whine from the man above him.

Claiming hands pushed into Rythian’s hair as Lalna pressed his tongue harder into the spot, drawing out another whine, higher in pitch than the last. He tried to ignore the dizzy feeling overcoming his head as his hands traveled down Rythian’s body, searching for the hem of his shirt. He found the bottom of the material had already begun to coil and gently pulled at the fabric, nudging it slowly up. Rythian broke their lips to respire, quickly taking charge of where his shirt was going, pulling it up over his head and tossing it across the room.

Diving in to meet lips again Rythian could feel the warm touch of Lalna’s fingers, skidding down his chest and coming back up to pinch blithely at his nipples. Rythian scrunched his face at the needling feeling, gasping harshly with the sudden twist of the sensitive skin. Lalna’s wandering hands released the sore skin to brush tentatively into the curled chest hair, soon immersing his fingers to swirl around with it.

Sitting back, Rythian pulled away from Lalna to unbutton his pants, sliding it along with his underclothing to his knees, making slight adjustments to remove them completely with minimal effort. He threw the clothing items over his shoulder before resting on Lalna’s legs, straddling the mid of his thighs. His breathing increased as the legs under him loosened, extracting a high hum that was bubbling in his chest. Reaching forward with fingers widely outstretched, Rythian took Lalna’s prominent cock into his hand, triggering Lalna to dig his shoulders into the mattress. Taking no time to bask in the effect, he tugged the warm flesh towards him, taking his own cock into his free hand. When he lined them together, sensitive skin pressing tightly, he tried to hold back a shudder knowing he had to keep his concentration focused to control his movements.

Lalna’s hands grabbed at the bedding to anchor himself while Rythian’s hands began to smooth along their skin, matting the hair at the base of their cocks together with each glide of his hands. Lalna kept his eyes trained to Rythian, studying how his chest lifted with each pant.

“Is that good?” Air bellowed out as Rythian tried to form solid words. Spreading his fingers to cover more sides along Lalna’s penis, Rythian stroked slowly from base to tip to then recreate the same change for his own spongy skin. “How does that feel?”

Responding with a short sprout of desperate air intake, Lalna strained to form a sentence, “Yes that’s good! It’s so good…” Lalna spewed a gargled noise as he rolled his head along the mattress. “Here, here!” Guiding the hand that Rythian was using to tease himself, Lalna placed the fingers on the back of his leg, “There, right there, keep going…” He panted heavily. Rythian understood the repositioning and continued his hand movements, forgetting about his own sexual desire as the need to satisfy Lalna trumped it. He made sure to tickle the tips of his fingers lightly along Lalna’s inner thigh and around to the backs of his knee, keeping an unceasing friction on Lalna’s cock.

The paired touches spiked warmth that trickled down Lalna’s frame, fueling more of the physical need. He wriggled on spot trying to find more attention for his body as another brush on his calves drove him wild. “Rythian,” He whined, dragging the vowels between his teeth, “Rythian!” He repeated with more desperation in his voice.

Removing himself from Lalna’s legs, Rythian leaned over to the bedside table to pull open a drawer. He hastily dug around as his own urgent breaths nosily filled the air. He tried to sit still as he found the familiar tube and packaging while Lalna groaned. Shuffling back on top of the blonde, Rythian gave a strong shake to the tube, pushing out the cold gel, coating his fingers in the substance. He looked back to Lalna who failed to supress his squirming as their hazed eyes met again. Using his unlubricated hand Rythian spread Lalna’s legs, guiding them to wrap around his middle.

Lalna’s eyes stayed with Rythian’s as he felt three long fingers push assertively into his anus, constricting the muscles in his back at the feeling of the cold lube. Rythian pushed in deep, coating the gel around as his middle finger hit a familiar spot that sparked the begin of tingles through Lalna’s body. He poked the spot one more time before he drew his fingers back out to place a small packaging in his mouth, tearing it open using his teeth.

“The hot and cold one..?” Lalna panted as he watched the man extract the condom from the plastic seal.

“This one reacts with the lube…” Watching an eager grin grow on Lalna’s face, Rythian rolled the condom down his dick, fitting it in place.

Tightening the hold his legs had around Rythian, Lalna tried to relax his body even with his stuttered breath. Rythian gripped Lalna’s hips, committing to memory the way his lips stretched and relaxed with his breathing as he pushed slowly into him. Lalna gasped, shifting his lower muscles to adjust to the feeling. He could feel his insides contract and pulse as Rythian pushed deeper and soon grazed the heating spot again. “There!” Lalna twisted his hands around in the sheets, “There, do it again!”

Doing as he was instructed Rythian pulled back, rubbing against it again. He treasured the way Lalna struggled to keep his eyes forward and attentive when another skim would heat him to a degree higher. Rythian found difficulty in trying to keep his rhythm reduced and steady like Lalna had requested, wanting more than anything to hunch forward and thrust to contentment.

Lalna curled his toes as he arched his back to improve the aim. His ankles felt cold in comparison to the driving heat he gained in his middle. Small beads of sweat coming from under the thick hair on his head dripped down over his scalp tickling him, but far from causing any distraction. The air around them tasted thick and was no longer cooling as it muddled with the smell of Rythian’s body spray and salt from the newly forming perspiration.

Another thrust and Rythian could feel the mounting pressure build in his pelvis, growing to something he struggled to contain. He grunted with another push, noticing Lalna’s extended moans grow even longer, letting Rythian know he wasn’t far behind.

Rythian let his body drop onto Lalna’s and with each plunge he pushed against the blonde’s skin, moving abrasively along. As Lalna’s voice hitched at the new attention Rythian’s lips found his collarbone, nipping his teeth into the soft skin and lapping his tongue along the pale flesh, leaving redden marks before he moved to another vulnerable area.

When Lalna’s hands gripped tightly at Rythian’s neck the sudden sensation caught him off guard, crumbling the hold he had on keeping himself together. His hands found Lalna’s cock as his breathing tumbled out sporadically and managed a few tugs before his mind went clear, freezing his body. The restraint he put on himself paid off as his orgasm shot through, buzzing his mind and slowly releasing the pressure on his groin, letting the blood concentration dissipate. Humming, Rythian could feel his limbs grow loose and sudden shudders ripple over his body.

Underneath him, Lalna failed at staying still when Rythian’s hands stopped their movements. He jerked his hips up to get attention before giving a squeaky unsatisfied groan. Even in his stupor Rythian brought back his pumping movements to help Lalna finish. “Lalna…” Rythian’s raspy voice teased as his fingers circled around the base, “Purr for me Lalna.”

One more flick of Rythian’s finger was enough stimulation to tense Lalna’s entire frame, drawing his release to collect in one point before sputtering out. Sitting back, Rythian watched as each wave of ejaculation grew shorter than the last, melting the muscles in Lalna’s body.

Rythian smiled blurrily through his exhaustion. Tremors passed through the blonde interrupting his breathing as he felt Rythian gently pull out, leaving his beating muscles. Lalna groaned with a stretch as he rubbed his back along the bed, enjoying the last of the prickly sensation before it left him completely.

“You good?” Rythian chuckled at Lalna’s display as he tossed a balled up towel to his chest.

Lalna hummed again before taking the towel to clean the mess off his stomach, “More than good, I feel amazing!” He fidgeted his back again and chucked the towel off the foot of the bed. “Get over here,” Lalna held expecting arms up into the air, twitching his fingers.

“One second,” Rythian grinned as he deposited the spent condom into the trash can. He sunk back into the mattress, squeezing right into Lalna’s side, taking in a deep breath of the damp smell that filled the air, “There, is that better?”

“Quite.” Lalna laughed, wrapping his arms around the tall man and setting a kiss just above his nose, “My sweet little Rythian.”

Swaddling Lalna gently in his own arms Rythian held tightly onto the settling body. “Little is not a word I usually hear to describe me.” The breath against his neck huffed in response, “But I’ll gladly accept the name.”

“Perfect.” Lalna chirped softly, rubbing feet down Rythian’s legs.

“I will, that is, once I get you into a pair of knee high leather boots.” Rythian chuckled silently, sinking into the heated body against him.

“Fuck you.” The blonde chimed happily, pressing their lips together.

“Hmm, You too…”


End file.
